


Slow and Steady

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Morning After, POV Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Reader-Insert, Smut, Three Broomsticks, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: The morning after for Severus is just as amazing as the entirety of last night with you. He’d spend longer if he didn’t need to head back to his job teaching potions. You manage to sneak in a little extra time, though, making his day amazing.Part 2 of Late Birthday Wishes
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> General Scenario Prompt #22 (The Morning After) of moonie-writes‘s Writing Challenge from August! Hope you guys like it and for my second time writing smut I think I feel a bit more confident about this one :D This was fun!

—–

(Y/n) = Your name

—–

~ * ~ * ~ 

~ * ~ * ~ = Change in Point of View

—–

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Severus woke with a start and squeezed his eyes shut as his face got adorned with kisses all over the place. He felt warm lips press into his cheek, his nose, his forehead, the edges of his mouth, and right below his chin. He turned, excited to see the assailant.

“Good morning,” she said, leaning in one final time for a slow and meaningful kiss on his lips.

He felt his face go warm to the touch at her show of jubilated affection towards him. “Morning,” he croaked.

She bit her lip and shuffled herself on top of him, keeping the sheets over them both. The storm from last night had passed by the sound of the twittering birds outside, yet the air beyond the warmth of the sheets felt cold and uninviting, making him more than happy to share the heat of his body with her – and happy to receive hers as well.

She giggled and connected her lips to his. “Last night was amazing. I still feel so good.”

His head swam with pride. “You do?” He slid his hands over her bare back and wrapped them around her, pressing her into him. Her skin was smooth and felt royal and delicate under his scarred fingers.

“I absolutely do,” she sat up on him and lightly sucked on his neck just under his jaw before sitting up all the way.

He felt his member pound with blood as the sheets slid from her shoulders and the sunny light from outside glowed over her features. For once he was glad to be waking in a room with a window; he couldn’t imagine closing the shades on this opportunity. His hands slid up her thighs and over her sides, traveling higher up to cup and squeeze her breasts.

She closed her eyes and moaned, throwing her head back and letting her hair slide away, exposing her neck to him. He grunted and pressed his heels into the mattress, pushing his hips up into her. She rolled her head forward and giggled, leaning down.

“Severus,” she moaned and pressed her lips to his.

“(Y/n),” he breathed, gripping her hips. All throughout the night he’d been dreaming of her and her voice, quivering and shaking as his name escaped her lips. He smiled and pulled her down, tangling his hand in her soft hair.

She stretched out over him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his hair back from his face. “Make me yours again,” she whispered into his lips.

He closed his eyes and grunted again. More than gladly he would. He rolled her over and propped himself on his elbows, pressing his nose into her breasts and licked at her skin. He tilted his head, licking his way up to the peak. He opened his eyes, intending to take in the sight, and caught a glimpse of her clock on the nightstand.

His eyes widened, “Fuck.”

Her hands slid from his back as he shot up. He ran his thumb over her nipples one last time before stepping over the side of the bed and tripping over his foot, still tangled in the sheets.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

Severus tumbled out of bed in a rush and threw his clothes onto the mattress before getting back up. You sat up, doing your best to hold in a laugh, and watched him shimmy himself into his trousers and tuck his shirt in before buttoning it up. Without his cloak on, and in the warm light coming from your bedroom window, his skin almost glowed white, showing pink streaks of healed scars. His arms were long and slender and as he hunched over. His hair fell over his eyes and exposed his sharp shoulders.

After a minute of watching him hurriedly button himself up, you got up and pull one of your short night gowns on and a loose sweater to go over. You turned and watched Severus start on his shirt buttons, his fingers going through each button expertly. You quickly looked around for your skirt and hopped in front of the door, preventing him from reaching the doorknob.

He pulled his arm back and stared into your eyes, a coy smile playing on his lips. “(Y/n), I have to head back… I wasn’t supposed to stay out overnight.”

His low silky voice sent a shiver down your spine. You leaned forward, still pressing against the door. “Have breakfast with me at least. My treat?”

His eyes lit up at your request. “Was last night really that good? That you’d hold me hostage in your room?” His smile pushed his rosy cheeks up, like he’d never been complimented before. He was adorable.

You pushed off the door and slid your hands up his shoulder, wrapping them around his neck and played with his long black hair. You took one of his inky strands and twirled it around your finger for him to see. “Definitely.”

His blush spread beyond his cheeks and he seemed to almost melt at your every touch. You placed your hand on his shoulder and he sighed; you slid your hand over his chest and he stumbled back; you pushed his hips and he fell onto the bed behind him, completely under your control.

You knelt on either side of him and started undoing his hard work, going down every button of his trousers and undoing it as fast as you could.

“I really have to go…” he whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

You giggled and watched him bite back his giant grin. “You’re mine, Severus.” You felt him shiver under you.

You pulled his trousers down and left them at his ankles. You hooked your finger under the waistband of his pants and pulled those down as well, licking your lips as his member sprung up, becoming harder and longer with every throb.

You knelt on the ground and made eye contact with him, as he propped himself up. His eyelids were half closed, and his mouth was turned up in an eager smirk. He was drunk with lust as you teased your intentions, putting on a slow act to make him beg. He furrowed his brows as he held himself back from groveling, but his tongue and eyes betrayed him as he licked his lips and completely focused on your every move.

You stuck out your tongue and let saliva drip onto him as you lowered your head. The second your tongue pressed into his full length, his head rolled back and he fell onto the bed once more, moaning at your every stroke and careful lick.

You took him into your mouth and wrapped your lips around him tight, starting with a gentle bob and a steady suction. He groaned and you felt his hand rest on your head gingerly. He began lightly combing through your hair as you sucked on him. The hand on your head was encouraging and assuring, comforting you as you pleasured him. His thumb swiped across your forehead and brushed stray hairs away as you swallowed the extra saliva accumulating in your mouth.

“(Y/n),” he groaned, his voice thick as honey as he gripped the sheets with his free hand.

You chuckled with his full length still deep in your mouth and heard him moan even louder, as the vibrations of your laugh traveled down. You gripped the base of his cock with your hand and combined the strokes, keeping pace with your mouth.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

“Fuck, (Y/n).” He could stay like this forever, feeling her tongue lapping at his full length, feeling her spit dripping down, and the constant steady pressure on his member. He was in complete bliss once again, and like last night, he’d earned it himself just as he was.

He felt seen and cared for. He felt worthy of her attention – her delicate and pleasurable attention – and he loved it. For the second time in his life he felt like he could just come undone, relax, and let his guard down completely. Both times being with her he was able to let go, carefree, with no need to worry about how anyone else perceived him.

He felt her grip tighten and couldn’t help but to push his hips up, feeling himself go in deeper into her throat. “(Y/n),” he whispered. He felt the low vibrations again and gripped her hair, whimpering at the immense pleasure.

He sat up all the way and watched her readjust to sit on her heels as she continued taking him in slowly. He loved feeling her hair and kept smoothing it down as she closed her eyes and hummed with every pet. He bit down on his lip, trying to take his mind off the growing heat rising and threatening to overtake him.

He was coming undone, watching her take full enjoyment out of caring for him like this. He couldn’t believe she wanted this, wanted to make him feel good, or even keep him in her mouth for this long. She looked serene as she closed her eyes and made him hers.

She slid him out slow and licked him up and down before looking him in the eyes and smiling. “Are you ready, Severus?”

He sighed out and nodded but before she could bend down again, he held her chin up and kissed her lips. Her hand started stroking him as they kissed and any control he had over himself was completely lost.

“I’m ready. I’m ready.” He pulled away and leaned back, groaning as she slid him back in.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

You did your best not to smile as his moans increased, becoming faster and faster as your speed did. You hummed low and heard him whimper your name. You gripped harder and tilted your head to look at his hands kneading the sheets as waves of pleasure overtook him.

You felt him throb on your tongue and knew he was seconds away from unraveling. You hummed again and bobbed faster, feeling him start to buck under your grip. His hand, normally gentle and soothing, gripped your hair and held you down as he filled your mouth with his seed at every throb of his member, coating your tongue.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)… (Y/n),” he sighed, letting go of your head.

You slid him out and swallowed. You gave him one last sensual lick before sitting back and wiping the saliva from your chin.

He sat up and grinned. “Did you enjoy that?”

You nodded eagerly. “Did you?”

He gave a breathy laugh and nodded, pushing loose strands of hair back. “More than you’ll ever know.”

He pulled up his underpants and trousers again, buttoning them up for the second time that morning and looked at the clock. “I… really need to go. I’m so sorry.”

He grabbed the doorknob and you couldn’t help but tuck your arms under his cloak and give him a long hug. He rested his chin on your head and you breathed him in, adoring his smell. It reminded you of nature in the murkiest of places.

“Where do you need to go?” You hoped you weren’t being too nosy.

“Hogwarts… I’m a potions professor there.”

You looked up and nuzzled his chin. “I can take you to Hogwarts. I know where the trail is… I don’t work afternoons and my broom is big enough to carry two.”

He bit his lip and looked down at you. “Alright… That would make up for the time spent… indulging yourself with me.”

You hugged him tighter and pulled away. “Very worth it.” You grabbed your broom and left the inn together.

The air was chilly despite the bright blue sky above. The weather was rarely ever good enough to ride your broom in, and you were glad today was one of those good days. You mounted your broom and waited for Severus to do the same.

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close as you kicked off the ground. Your broom handled both your weights with no problem, and soon you were soaring high above the roofs and chimneys on your way to the trail just visible from the train station.

Severus’ warm breath was on your neck as he nuzzled into you, shielding his nose from the stinging air. You lowered down below the branches and followed the trail up to a large iron gate. You slowed and touched down, letting Severus off.

You stayed on and smiled as he stumbled over his words.

“C-can I – er – Can I see you again? Soon? If… you wanted?” He looked down at his shoes, kicking at a few rocks. He glanced up at you and smirked.

“Please do, Severus. I really enjoyed last night and this morning.”

“I could tell,” he deepened his already low, velvety voice and arched his brow.

You giggled and pulled him in for one final kiss before pushing him away.

You waved goodbye as he undid a magical spell on the gate and walked in. You waved one last time and rose a few feet before heading back to the Three Broomsticks.

~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~

Severus watched her fly away as he slowly closed the gate. His hands stayed on the frozen iron bars and let his mind wander to the day before and everything that led up to this morning. The image of his wand cutting away at her lace fabric and the feeling of her breasts in his hand were clear as glass in his mind.

Her lace underwear… Right. He forgot to fix them like he had said he would. He pressed his fingers to his lips, hoping she wouldn’t be mad about that… although… he could use it as an excuse to see her next week. A smile pulled on his face and he turned on his heels, satisfied and ready to go back to his miserable existence in the castle of torture Dumbledore called a ‘school’.

“Merlin!” He jumped back and hit his head on the gate.

McGonagall was standing there on the gravel with her hands on her hips. “Severus. Where were you?”

He glared at her and crossed his arms. “I was at the inn. The Three Broomsticks.”

She narrowed her eyes on him. “With who.”

He felt his face go red and he ground his teeth together. “I wasn’t with any-anyone that you’re assuming I was with. I had my own business.” He avoided her stern gaze and made to walk away.

“And I’m to just believe you’ve cut all contact with – those friends of yours? That none of them keep in contact with you? That you don’t – ”

“I don’t!” he growled. He looked away and blinked fast to keep from crying. “I don’t talk to any of them. I didn’t have any friends then. I don’t have any now!”

She let paused as he composed himself. “It’s my duty as Deputy Headmistress to ensure the safety of my students and my staff. I didn’t hire you, Severus. I wouldn’t have.”

“I’m well aware.” He clenched his jaw and gripped his cloak shut so hard he felt his skin bruising over his own knuckles.

“Then I ask again. Where were you? Who were you with.”

He looked up at her and ran his tongue over his top front teeth. “I slept with the young bartender at the Three Broomsticks. Slept in her bed. Satisfied?”

McGonagall sighed and removed her hands from her hips to cross them over her chest. “All staff must submit forms for my approval in order to stay out of the castle overnight. I’ve explained that to you.”

“I was drunk and I didn’t plan for that to happen.”

She tisked. “Drunk on a Wednesday night.”

He sighed out and turned away. “It was my birthday yesterday. I went out to… To celebrate.”

“Happy Birthday. I didn’t realize.” Her face softened and she shook her head. “How can we trust each other? Because this can’t go on. You’re our potions professor and the school relies on you because of that position a lot more heavily than any other professor here.”

Severus shrugged. He didn’t know how to gain trust. He’d never been given it, at any age.

She shook her head and started heading back to the castle.

“I deserted them for the right side. You may not believe that… and you may not believe me when I say I didn’t think the Dark Lord would ever be defeated. I risked my life… to help. Thinking that I’d die fighting on the losing side… I just didn’t know how late I’d get there. Two months and my fight was over. While everyone else had been fighting for years.” He squeezed his eyes closed and tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m paying for my mistakes every day I’m alive and I just wanted one day – ” his voice broke and he kept his eyes shut tight. “To forget who I was.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see McGonagall by his side. “Severus. I will admit I’ve been very cold to you… despite Albus telling us all that you’d defected to the correct side and that was the reason Albus had hired you. As protection against those who’d have you hurt for doing so.”

Severus avoided her gaze still but turned his head to her. He nodded and wiped the tears off his face.

“But you must work to build the trust among the staff. You lock yourself up in your office all day. You never come to dinner. We only ever see you when you get coffee in the staff room… You’re a stranger to us, despite having taught you for nearly a decade. Make an effort if you’d like to make friends of us. It doesn’t have to be all of a sudden, Severus. It can be slow and steady.”

Severus watched her hand slide from his shoulder. She turned and walked away back to the school. He sniffed and stared at the ground, taking in her words. He had classes to teach in a few hours… and despite always being exhausted after them… he supposed he could show up for dinner every once in a while.

He forced his legs to move and he started walking up the grounds. He heard a bark in the distance and looked up to see Hagrid’s giant mut trotting over the peak of the hill, with Hagrid not far behind throwing a branch for his him to drag back. He saw Hagrid’s silhouette turn to him.

Severus stopped and commanded his arm to raise for a wave. It felt more like a twitch, having never waved at anyone before, but he noticed Hagrid’s arm raise up as well and wave back. He smiled and continued up the gravel path to the entrance stairs and Hagrid continued down the lawn towards his hut.

“That wasn’t so hard,” he chuckled. “Slow and steady.”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
